A Tale of Two Wolves
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Kikia and her mother was band from their clan 15 years ago, but now with her mother killed, Kikia runs into Inuyasha and the gang, only to end up meeting Koga. What is it between them and will Kikia ever stop calling Inuyasha 'Half-Breed?
1. Old Friends and New Enemies

::Disclaimer:: :: NO matter how much I wish I well never own Inuyasha, just Kikia ^_^ Oh one more thing Kikia is pronounced as ( kee-kee-ah) Plus I know I had this up once before, but just like with my Trigun I decided to put it back up so I hope you enjoy this ^_^ JM::  
  
****  
  
1. Old Friends, New Enemies  
  
A woman ran through the forest, running away from her chaser, but this woman isn't what you think she is. Yes she's female, but not human, she is fully wolf demon. Cast out from her clan, because of a mistake twenty years ago. She doesn't regret that mistake; no in fact it is the only reason she lives. She lives to take care of her most peruses treasure in the world.. her only daughter.  
  
The farther she ran the closer it got and the closer it got, the more she knew that her life was going to end. She was glad that her daughter wasn't there with her. Glad because if she were, most likely she would die too.  
  
Suddenly she tripped; she tripped because she couldn't see the ground around her because of the moon wasn't out. She tried to get up, but she had broken her foot and there for couldn't run anymore.  
  
"I will not die this way. This isn't how it is to end. Not like this, not by him." She whispered to herself as she started to drag her old body across the forest floor. "He is never going to get his hands on my daughter. He is not her true mate." She stopped as she heard the bushes around her move. "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER!!!"  
  
"Oh come now, you shouldn't waste your breath screaming at me. You'll only die quicker." His voice rang out from behind the trees. "So where is your lovely daughter?"  
  
"You'll never have her, she is not yours."  
  
He didn't reply, just walked out of the shadows. The starlight lite up his pal white face. His long white hair blown softly in the lite breeze around him. The crested moon on his forehead glowed red with ever step he took towards her. His hell saint eyes staring straight through her to her soul. He stopped next to her and knelt down to her eye level.  
  
Then out of nowhere a girl about twenty or so jumped right across from him and just snarled at him.  
  
"Get away from her." She growled. She looked almost human but she had wolf ears, cat like eyes and claws, plus a wolf tail. "I said get away from my mother." She growled again, jumping across her mother and landed right on top of him. "Leave us alone."  
  
"Only if you'll be my wife?"  
  
"Never, never. I'll never be your wife." She snapped as she grabbed his throat and started to choke him.  
  
But then without warning she was kicked in the head and landed next to her mother.  
  
"I thought you said you could handle her Sesshomaru?" The second man said standing next to Sesshomaru. You could only see one eye because of the white baboon skin that covered his whole body.  
  
"I can, she just surprised me." Sesshomaru answered standing to his feet and walking over to the now unconscious mother.  
  
Her daughter slid in front of her mother right in Sesshomaru's way.  
  
"Touch her and I will kill you." She growled now fully wolf demon.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in front of her. The man in the baboon skin ran so fast on the other side of them, that neither of them knew it until he lifted her mother into the air and rammed his right arm through her chest, straight through the heart. Her mother dropped dead on the forest floor and with that Sesshomaru and the other disappeared into the forest.  
  
She just stared at her mother's dead body, shock running through her veins and then finally the realization sunk in.  
  
"Damn you Sesshomaru, why didn't you use your Tenseiga to save her?" She cried and then started to howl a wolf cry of pain.  
  
****  
  
A girl with long black hair, brown eyes and wearing a green and white school uniform, shot up fully awake as she heard a loud wolf cry into the night.  
  
"What was that?" She whispered when she heard it again.  
  
"It is only a wolf demon Kagome." Said a guy in a red Kimoto with long white hair and dog like ears on the top of his head.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Kagome and her friends started out once again in search of the Shards of the Skikon Jewel. They were heading in the same direction as to where Kagome heard that wolf cry. Then suddenly her friend in the red Kimoto stopped.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I smell blood, human and demon." Inuyasha answered and started to run into the forest.  
  
Kagome and the others started after him and then finally found him behind a tree hiding from something.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?" A monk in purple and black with very short black hair asked.  
  
"SSSHHH!" Inuyasha answered and pointed into a clearing in front of them.  
  
There laid a wold demon's dead body, but no one in sight. Then a human woman appeared, walked over to the demon, lied down next to her and curled up next to the dead demon.  
  
Inuyasha softy shifted his weight and was heard by the woman, who shot straight up to her feet.  
  
"Who.who's there?" She growled. "I know you're there, I can smell you."  
  
Inuyasha and the others walked into the clearing.  
  
"What do you want?... Leave." She shouted.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her." She answered.  
  
"Then why are you covered in her blood?" Inuyasha growled ready to fight.  
  
She shot her head away from Kagome and over to him.  
  
".She's my mother.." She screamed. ".Don't come any closer, I swear I will kill you all..." She said as she transformed into her wolf demon form.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his sword and got ready to fight.  
  
"Inuyasha please don't. Can't you see she's in pain?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Inuyasha is it? Well then she must be Kagome and the others, Sango, Miroku and little Shippo." She said easing up a bite. "Well then you might want to put the Tetsuseiga away, I'm not afraid of it." She taunted.  
  
"Why you." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh stop it. I could take you down in less then a second." She snapped.  
  
"What? I'm not that easy to beat." Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Oh shut up, you damn half-breed."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha screamed and charged at her.  
  
She returned charge, but fell to one knee in pain, this is what stopped him, plus Kagome screamed 'Sit'.  
  
"Damn it." She whispered as she changed back into her human form. Suddenly she fell on her side and started to cry.  
  
Kagome and Sango ran over to her and started to comfort her. Miroku was about to, but she screamed at him.  
  
"Come any closer and you'll have more to worry about then that stupid wind tunnel of yours."  
  
"How do you know about us?" Sango asked as she calmed down a little.  
  
"Well let's just say a little doggy told me." She replied.  
  
"Doggy? What so you mean, a dog demon told you about us?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Duh, you damn half-breed." She replied.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha snapped. "You're not a full demon either."  
  
"Yes I am... I'm just not one demon." She screamed back, "My mother was a wolf demon and my father was a wild cat demon."  
  
"Then why can you look human?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My mother could change into a human, to lure men away from their villages into the clan's land." She answered calmly.  
  
"What is your name?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikia."  
  
"And who was it that killed your mother?"  
  
"I never knew his name, I only seen him a couple of times. He would always try to get me to help him and go after Inuyasha, but I never did. For I knew he was evil and now he... somehow taken over the only demon that ever treated me as a real demon, just not some outcast wolf cub.  
  
"Who is it that took them him over?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kikia glared up at him, wishing she could knock him out.  
  
"I don't know his name, he always wore that stupid white baboon skin over his body." Kikia snapped back.  
  
"White baboon? Naraku." Kagome gasped.  
  
"Who's your friend maybe we could help him?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not likely, Sessho never took help from humans, nor half-breeds like him." Kikia answered, throwing her head up at Inuyasha  
  
"Sessho?"  
  
"Oh shit, I have said way to much. I'm so dead." Kikia said as she stood up and started for the heart of the forest.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled jumping in front of Kikia.  
  
"After Naraku, half-breed." Kikia snapped, but stopped as Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "LET GO OF ME." Kikia growled trying to get lose of Inuyasha's grip, but the more she struggled the tighter he squeezed.  
  
"Stop calling me half-breed." He growled.  
  
"Why should she?" A voice said behind Inuyasha.  
  
He turned around and stared into the eyes of his older half brother.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
::Whoa this is getting good, well any woo I hoped you like this one ^_^. JM:: 


	2. Cry of the Wolves

::Hey all um look there is a lot of things wrong with chapter one and I'm sorry for that. I didn't know until I was told. If anyone doesn't understand it review and I'll give you an answer. And with the spelling, I do have a manga and that was where I got all of my info from. So um like I said before I'm sorry for the miss haps, but I'm not going to change anything in it, but I will make the changes later on. That is if I get it. So um I believe this one is better, besides the spelling of the names and stuff. ^_^:: Read and Review JM::  
  
****  
  
2. Cries of the wolves.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well I'm glad that my little half brother found what I had lost." Sesshomaru said coolly and calm.  
  
"Get back everyone." Kikia said, "I'll take care of him."  
  
Inuyasha took a few steps towards Kikia's dead mother and in front of Kagome and the others.  
  
"Oh can you? I see, well if you think you can take me looking like that, then go right ahead and try."  
  
"I had you last time Sessho." Kikia grinned. "And this time he's not here to help you." Kikia finished as she transformed into her wolf demon form and charged after Sesshomaru.  
  
"So, is he her friend?" Shippo questioned, as he watched Kikia charge towards Sesshomaru and he countered her attack.  
  
"I believe so." Miroku answered. "Talk about small world."  
  
Kikia dropped to the ground and jumped back up to her feet.  
  
"So is that why she doesn't like Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I guess. She grew up with Sesshomaru as her only friend. So after a while his hatred from Inuyasha must have wore off on her. Plus she is a wolf and wildcat demon and both really don't like dog demons. Well at least not Inuyasha." Miroku replied as he watched Sesshomaru and Kikia fight.  
  
But then Kikia was thrown to the ground in pain.  
  
"Shit. I can't fight like this. Not when I'm this weak." Kikia thought, she watched as Sesshomaru walked over to her and just stared at her.  
  
"I thought you said you could take me?" Sesshomaru taunted walking towards her.  
  
"I could.. if I wasn't injured." Kikia snapped slowly getting to her feet. "How about we take a rain check?"  
  
"Giving up?"  
  
"Sessho, you know me better then that. You know I never give up unless I have to."  
  
"Leave her alone Sesshomaru." Kagome screamed at him with her bow and arrow pointed straight at his cold, cruel heart. "I said leave her alone."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and back at Kikia.  
  
"Till we meet again." He said and disappeared into the heart of the forest.  
  
The moment he had gone, Kikia fell to the ground in pain and turned back into her human form.  
  
"Damn it, Sessho never acted like this before. It is all that damned Naraku's doing. Sessho would never attack me unless we were sparring." Kikia muttered.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked over to her and helped her up.  
  
"Kikia you need to rest." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes there is a village just short of here." Sango added. "You can ride Kirara." She finished as her pet like cat transformed into a tiger size beast.  
  
"Thank you, but I will not leave my mother, not now." Kikia replied as she started towards her mother and away from them.  
  
"Kikia, we will take care of your mother." Miroku said pointed to him and Inuyasha.  
  
"We? What do you mean by we?" Inuyasha snapped, looking a little surprised at what he heard.  
  
"You could at least help him." Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything back. Kikia thanked Miroku by giving him a weak smile and climbed on top of Kirara.  
  
Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kikia and Kirara headed for the near by village leaving the monk and dog demon alone.  
  
Once Shippo and the girls were out of the sight and earshot, Miroku started to dig a grave for Kikia's mother.  
  
"So what type of relationship do you think Kikia and your brother have?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know and don't really care." Inuyasha answered as he dropped Kikia's mother into the grave and started to bury her.  
  
"But doesn't it seem odd though?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well when Naraku first used Sesshomaru, he gave him a jewel shard, but now after what Kikia said. It just seems weird how Naraku could have taken over Sesshomaru like that."  
  
"So it won't matter once Sesshomaru's dead."  
  
"If you say so." Miroku said as he started after the girls and Shippo.  
  
****  
  
That night Kikia jumped on the top of the roof of her lodge and looked at the newly formed moon.  
  
It wasn't full yet; in fact it wouldn't be full for another week.  
  
But it was still beautiful to her.  
  
She started to remember about when she and Sesshomaru first met.  
  
She was maybe about fifteen and just learned of her father.  
  
Her mother told her that their clan went into battle with a tribe of wild cats and how she was taken prisoner.  
  
Her father took her mother against her will. He made her is mate and forced himself on her.  
  
A few days later the wolf clan had reused her mother from the wild cats, but she was never the same as before.  
  
The clan later looked down upon her mother after she was born.  
  
For she was part wolf and wildcat and how it was the mistake of an innocent young cub that got them banned from the clan for life.  
  
Kikia let her tears fall as she started to howl with grief again.  
  
For a few minutes she would stop and listen to the echoes, but then started again.  
  
She finally stopped as she heard another echoed howl, but it wasn't hers.  
  
Kikia listen and realized that it was coming from another wolf demon, but this howl was coming from a male.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Hey um I was asked a few things and well here is my answer. Everything you asked Autumn Xavier will be answered later on in the story. So just be just wait. Ok?:: 


	3. Enter the Leader of the Wolf Clan

:: I'm sorry for the miss spelling of their names, but I will change Koga to Kouga. There I'm um read an article on it and well it was spelt like that and the same with Sessho; I'll put a U in there. So um if there is anything else I missed PLEASE tell me.  
  
When I started writing this, I hadn't seen the new episodes of Inuyasha on Adult Swim, so when I found out about Kouga and his clan I was a little scared, for I had that happen to him and Kikia in this story. Very. Very freaky.. And plus I would like to thank everyone who gave me new reviews and a special shout out to Xena/Buffy 87 love ya girl. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha just Kikia.  
  
Also the reason that Kikia calls Inuyasha a half-breed is because she doesn't really care for him, to her if he died tomorrow she wouldn't give a... but sorry if this bothers any of you Inuyasha fans. I know it bugs the shit out of Katie, she loves Inuyasha. As for me...well just read my bio and you'll see.  
  
I have to admit though when Inuyasha goes 'fully demon' his voice...well is..I love it!!!, but Kate doesn't really care for it, I don't know why, if she likes Knives (Trigun) then why now Inuy's demonic voice, Whatever Katie.  
  
Oh and somewhere down the line I'm going to have Inuyasha go demon, but I'm not quite sure where or how I might have it in the fifth chap, all well if you have any suggests review and tell me and if I like it, I'll write, plus give who ever it is credit for the idea R&R Peace out JM::  
  
****  
  
A tall young wolf demon, clan leader, bends down next to his fallen kin; he had long black hair, pulled back and with a fur headband around his forehead.  
  
Tears ran down his face as he looked around and seen every one of them lay dead in puddles of their own blood.  
  
"If only I have got here sooner." He muttered angrily to himself. "DAMN IT!" He screamed as he slammed his fits into the ground, his right hand going down a little deeper because of the power of the Skikon jewel shard in bedded in his wrist.  
  
Suddenly his ears pick up a sound, but he couldn't figure out what it was, then he hears it again and realizes that he hears the cries of another wolf.  
  
"Wha.what's that?" He questioned.  
  
He listens and realizes that it is about a day run from him. So with nothing else left to come home to, he starts to bury his fallen kin and then sets out towards in the direction of the wolf cry.  
  
****  
  
Kikia woke up with a start, as she rolled over to her side, and hears the shouts of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikia get up, or will leave without you." He yelled up at her.  
  
"Oh stop your barking, you damn half-breed." Kikia yelled back at him.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME HALF-BREED!!" Inuyasha growls as he jumped up on the roof next to Kikia.  
  
"Oh just shut up. I'm not in the mood to play with you Inuyasha. I do have better things to do." Kikia replies as she jumped to the ground almost landing on Miroku. (:: Like he would care::)  
  
"You know, you really should stop calling him that." Miroku said trying to hide his grin as he realized that Kikia almost landed on top of him. "He might be insolent sometimes, but he is useful."  
  
"And what in the hell is that suppose to mean Miroku?" Inuyasha snarled dropping down on the other side of him and just stared at him with a murderous glare.  
  
"Inuyasha drop it." Kagome snapped, but then got a weird look on her face. "I sense jewel shards, they're coming this way... fast."  
  
A few minutes later a huge dust cloud appeared out of nowhere and stopped just short of them.  
  
At this time Sango and Shippo had joined the group and was looking a little freaked out.  
  
Inuyasha took a few steps forwards and unsheathe his sword the Tetsusiaga.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Kouga." Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Kagome, she walked back and stopped next to Kikia.  
  
"Who's Kouga?" Kikia asked her as Inuyasha stepped in front of her.  
  
"Another wolf demon, but unlike you, he is truly evil." Kagome answered.  
  
"Now, come, come Kagome, I'm not all that evil." A voice rang out from the dust cloud as it started to settle down and appeared a tall wolf demon, with black long hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
Kikia thought for a second that she knew him, but that only lasted a second as she jumped away from Kagome and landed next to Inuyasha.  
  
"What do think you're doing?" Inuyasha snapped in shock as Kikia appeared in front of him, but she just ignored him and stared straight at Kouga.  
  
"Kikia get back." Sango yelled.  
  
"I'll be fine Sango." Kikia replied, not taking her eyes off of Kouga, who was staring at Inuyasha not even noticing her next to him.  
  
"So we met again Inuyasha." Kouga snarled, not even noticing Kikia.  
  
"So where are your wolves?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kouga didn't replied, just looked at the ground on the point of crying.  
  
Kikia noticed the sent of grief in his voice, for she knew it too.  
  
She stepped in between them and turned her head to Inuyasha.  
  
"Put that thing away, before you poke someone's eye out." Kikia said.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha I should warn you. I have my full strength back and if I can take your brother, then you're a push over." Kikia snapped and turned to Kouga, who had just noticed her and had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Oh so now the little puppy is afraid of a weak little human?" Koga replied.  
  
"I'm not a puppy." Inuyasha growled and charged towards him, but Kikia stopped him.  
  
" Don't Inuyasha.and as for you," Kikia turned back to Kouga, "I'm not a human, surely a full demon like you, could tell between a human and demon. I mean the half-breed could," Kikia added.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Both Kikia and Kouga yelled.  
  
Inuyasha shot back, almost falling over in shock.  
  
"So if you're not human then what type of demon are you?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well I'm really two demons in one. My father was a wild cat demon and my mother." Kikia stopped as she transformed into her wolf demon form. "was a wolf demon." Kikia grinned as she seen the look on Kouga's face.  
  
"So it was you I heard last night?" Kouga gasped.  
  
"..And that was you?.." Kikia questioned. "..But why, from what I heard as leader of the wolf clan, you wouldn't have any reason to..unless.." Kikia eyes widen in fear, "..unless they're all..dead?"  
  
Kouga didn't reply, but the look in his eyes was all the answer Kikia needed to know the truth.  
  
"Oh my god." Kikia whispered as she full to the ground. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What so you have to be sorry about they weren't your kin." Kouga snapped.  
  
"But you're wrong about that Kouga." Kikia replied looking up at him, she finally realized why he seemed so familiar. "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"Remember you, why should I remember you?" Kouga laughed.  
  
"For my mother and I were banned from our clan...by... your... father." Kikia replied.  
  
"What?.. What do you mean?"  
  
"Fifteen years ago your father, leader of the wolf demon clan, banned me and my mother for my mistake." Kikia replied. "Do you remember that day? Do you remember a white wild cat demon cub attacking you?" Kikia asked as she transformed from her wolf demon form to her wildcat form. She had long white hair with black stripes striking through it. Her wolf tail changed into a cat's and her clothes changed into white fur. The fur covered her body and showing all her curves.  
  
"That..that.was ..you?" Kouga stuttered as he fell to his knees in shock. ".I just thought it was a dream."  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga." Kikia said changing back into her human form and started towards Koga.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Kouga screamed.  
  
Kikia froze in her tracks and just stared at him.  
  
"Kouga...Kouga who was it that killed our clan?"  
  
"A demon..a demon that goes by the name Naraku."  
  
Kikia stared at him, not wanting his words to be true, but then again, Naraku had destroyed her life once before, by killing her mother.  
  
"Damn him, first my mother and now my clan. He is so dead." Kikia growled. "Kouga did you see which way he went?"  
  
"I believe to the south?" Kouga answered. "Where.where are you going?"  
  
"After him" Kikia replied, but fell to one knee again in pain. "Not again, why haven't I healed yet?"  
  
"Who was it that injured you Kikia?" Kagome asked, walking over to her and bending down on one knee.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I realized that I was hurt as I watched Naraku kill my mother, but neither he nor Sessho ever got close enough to me." Kikia answered as Kirara stopped next to her and she climbed once again on top of her. "Somehow I must have reopened an old wound while I fighting Sessho." She nudged Kirara towards Kouga and stopped next to him. Kikia slid off and knelt next to Kouga. "Kouga come with us, we all have a common enemy. Together maybe we can finally kill him for good."  
  
Kouga looked up from the ground and into her eyes.  
  
"Why.why should I?"  
  
"Because Kouga we are the only two left of our clan. We must avenge our fallen kin." Kikia whispered to him. "Surely you and Inuyasha can put your petty feud aside until all this is over? I'm not saying you two should be friends. Just a trusted between foes." Kikia pleaded." Please Kouga.. please just until Naraku is dead?"  
  
Kouga stood up and started south. " Let's go." He said.  
  
Kikia gave him a weak smile and got back on Kirara.  
  
"Oh great, just my luck, two wolves. One's bad enough." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kikia and Kouga shot him a death glare, which made him for once in his life keep his mouth shut.  
  
:: Hey now wasn't that better I actually read it over so I hope you like it and well I have to go. JM:: 


	4. Wolves Always Run In Packs

:: Hey I don't own Inuyasha, just Kikia ^_^ and thanks for all the new reviews it really helps a lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4. Wolves always run in packs.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and the two new members Kikia and Kouga, set out towards the south in search for more jewel shards and the evil and cruel Naraku.  
  
All of the stopped a few hours after sunset, just short of the next village.  
  
Kouga made his own campsite a few yards away from the others and didn't talk to anyone.  
  
A couple hours later the crew, but the two wolves had fallen fast asleep.  
  
Kikia had joined Kouga at his campsite and they started to talk about when they were young cubs.  
  
"Do you know what's weird?" Kikia asked, "I don't remember why I attacked you." Kikia said.  
  
"I do, I tripped while I was chasing you and I grabbed your tail." Kouga answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I never did like my tail being pulled." Kikia replied with a sweet smile.  
  
Suddenly Kouga shot up to his feet.  
  
"Kouga what is it?"  
  
"Game." Kouga replied. "Can you hunt?"  
  
"Yes of course I can but.."  
  
"Then come on." Kouga said as he grabbed Kikia's hand and started into the forest.  
  
A few seconds later Kouga and Kikia stopped, bent down to the ground and over looked a field with penned in Oxen.  
  
"So which one should we go for?" Kouga asked.  
  
Kikia looked over the herd and spotted a young calf lying asleep on the ground and away from the others.  
  
"That one looks good." Kikia answered pointing at the calf." But I won't be of any use. My stupid injure hasn't healed yet."  
  
"Where is it?" Kouga asked turning from the herd to Kikia.  
  
"It's on my left side." Kikia answered, "It's not bleeding just hurts like hell, when ever I try to fight in my demon forms."  
  
"Here try this." Kouga said as he reached down into a small pouch and pulled out a jewel shard. "you can use it." He replied leaning over Kikia and pushing it into the open wound.  
  
"Ah shit."  
  
"Don't worry the pain should go away as long as the jewel shard is there." Kouga added as he stood up." Come one time is running out. You go form the front and I'll come from the back. We should be able to scare the calf away from the herd and then go in for the kill." Kouga finished.  
  
Kikia stood up, transformed and they parted, Kouga going right and Kikia going left.  
  
Kikia and Kouga slowly closed in on the calf, until finally they had it where they wanted it.  
  
As soon as it was away from the herd they moved in for the kill.  
  
Then just as sudden as it started the blood bath was over in a blink of an eye.  
  
Quickly they carried the dead calf out of the field and onto the forest, back to Koga's campsite.  
  
By morning the calf was striped of it's meat and devoured by both wolves, whom where found asleep in each others arms and covered in calf's blood.  
  
"Now you know why I don't trust wolves." Inuyasha remarked as he stopped next to Kikia and Kouga, asleep next to a bloody carcass. "They always run in packs." He finished as he seen the death glares coming from the now awake Kikia and Kouga.  
  
"Now you know they I can't stand half-breeds." Kikia replied. "They never learn the respect for full demons." Kikia added as she sat up and with Kouga doing the same, with his arms around her waist.  
  
Miroku stopped next to Inuyasha and started to snicker.  
  
"Well now we know what all that noise was last night." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Get your damned mind out of the gutter monk, nothing of the sort happened last night." Kikia snapped.  
  
"Whatever, you say, but tell him that?" Miroku replied pointing at Kouga.  
  
Kikia turned her head and seen the stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Pig." Kikia said as she punched him on the top of his head, stood up and headed over to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Ow that hurt." Kouga whimpered as he rubbed his head.  
  
"So was really happened last night?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kouga answered as he stood up and followed Kikia.  
  
Kouga stopped next to Kikia and listened to her, Kagome and Sango talk.  
  
"So you said there was a hot spring someplace around her?" Kagome asked Kikia.  
  
"Oh yes, it's just right through there." Kikia answered, pointing behind Sango.  
  
"Alright then let's go." Sango said and she and Kagome started that way.  
  
"Kouga, came you do us a little favor?" Kikia asked. "Could you keep Miroku away from the hot spring? They told me that he's a peeking tom."  
  
"Ok." Kouga answered and walked back over to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Thanks Kouga." Kikia added and then started after Sango and Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikia why do you hate Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they stepped into the hot spring.  
  
"Well I don't really hate him." Kikia answered. "I guess some of Sessho's hatred for him wore off on me. Plus all full demons don't like half- breeds." Kikia finished.  
  
"Kikia how did you come to know Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well I don't really know, I guess I was about fifteen or so. My mother had just told me the truth about my father and the really reason we were banned from the clan." Kikia replied.  
  
"I was walking along a lake shore, just looking up at he stars and watched the moon dance across the water. When I noticed something in the water, it looked about to be three feet or in other words a very big toad like thingy. I pulled it out of the water to see it was still alive. It opened its eyes and scrambled away from me. I guess it couldn't tell me from a human, since I was in my human form."  
  
" After I finally got him to calmed down a little, I asked what happened. He said that he pissed his master off a little too much and was thrown off the cloud its master rides. I also asked who his master was and he said Lord Sesshoumaru. Then he started to mutter nasty things about his master. That was when Sessho walked out of the shadows and totally scared the both of us. He walked over to the toad like thingy; I believe he called him Jaken?" Kikia guessed and the girls nodded their heads yes.  
  
"So after Jaken said he was sorry, he told Sessho what I did and I guess somehow we became friends. That was until a few months ago. I was waiting for Sessho in the forest and that was when he showed up with Naraku. Naraku asked me to join him and help kill Inuyasha. But even after what Sessho told me about Inuyasha. I still wouldn't kill somebody that never did anything to me. And well you know the rest." Kikia finished getting out of the hot spring and started getting dressed. In which Kagome and Sango did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Hey I fixed Sessho's name for ya. Plus I know it's a lot of reading, but it works ^_^ Plus I counted and found out that I have typed Kouga's name 22 times. Weird JM:: 


	5. Don't Mess With The Wolves

:: Yeah I know the last chap was a little short and weird, but I had to put that like it is, I mean you find out about Kikia and Sessho, plus a little something, something between Kikia and Kouga. OH and they didn't do anything; just fell asleep in each others arms. And no I don't own Inuyasha and crew, just Kikia. JM::  
  
****  
  
5. Don't mess with the wolves.  
  
"So what really happened last night Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, now very, very cruise to know. He sat down across from Kouga and looked at him with cruise eyes and thoughts.  
  
"Like I said before, nothing happened between me and Kikia." Kouga snapped sitting down on his bed.  
  
He was getting a little p-ed off with them asking him that.  
  
"So does this mean you're finally over Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, he really wanted to know that too.  
  
He wanted to know if Kouga still liked Kagome, for her own protection of course and Inuyasha's.  
  
Kouga didn't answer, he never really thought about that. He hadn't seen, nor heard from Kagome in a few months, but then again.did he..or.didn't he?  
  
"Well??"  
  
"Huhdon'tknow."  
  
"You don't know? What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha growled jerking back in shock at Kouga's answer.  
  
Kouga sat Indian style on the ground with his arms crossed and a blank thinking, type look on his face.  
  
He hadn't thought about Kagome in a very long time and now he was traveling with her.  
  
But there was a big problem, he was starting to fall for Kikia and didn't know what to do.  
  
He was so confused by it, he didn't notice that Inuyasha and Miroku walked away.  
  
'Well Kikia is available.' Kouga thought to himself. 'and she is a wolf demon, we could always start our own clan?' Kouga added, 'but she would never go with me, after what I heard, she's with Sesshoumaru, but then again that look she gave me last night is a different story.'  
  
Kouga was in such a deep thought that he never heard Kikia sit down next to him, nor heard her yell at Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga are you alright?" Kikia asked and seen him jerked back to life as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh..yeah.. I'm fine." He choked; she scared the crap out of him.  
  
He stared at the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes, just incase she could see into his soul and find out what he was hiding.  
  
"What did they say to you?" Kikia asked, she wanted to know why he wasn't looking up at her. "Kouga are sure there is nothing wrong?"  
  
"There isn't, ok, just drop it." Kouga snapped, he was getting a little tired of people asking him if he was alright.  
  
Kikia stared at him, shocked at the fact that he had just yelled at her.  
  
She wasn't use to that type of tone from people she knows and started to likes more then a friend.  
  
"Fine then, be that way." Kikia snapped, she stood up and walked over to the others. "So we ready?" She asked as she stopped next to Kagome.  
  
"Just about." Miroku answered, he heard her and Kuga yelling at each other and didn't want to get Kikia any more upset then she all ready was.  
  
"So were are we going?" Kikia asked.  
  
"Inuyasha thought he scented a demon a little way from here, so we're going to see what it was." Sango answered, as she stopped next to Kirara and petted her on the back. "Kikia how are you felling? Are you able to walk today?"  
  
"I'll be fine Sango, I'll walk for a little bit, but I don't think for long, my wound hasn't fully heeled." Kikia answered.  
  
The crew started to the southeast to where Inuyasha scented the demon from the night before.  
  
Kouga and Kikia were walking far behind the others, not talking, just walking together and not looking at each other.  
  
Miroku could scents the tension between the two wolves and it was starting to scare him.  
  
"Sango, is it just me or do you feel the tension between Kikia and Kouga?" Miroku whispered so they wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Yes I do, it's not right. They have know idea that, that kind of tension could and will bring demons to us." Sango answered.  
  
"I feared as much, but do you think they want that to happen?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but I believe Inuyasha can scent it too." Sango replied as she pointed in front of them to Inuyasha.  
  
He was walking behind Kagome so Kouga wouldn't try anything.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you feel that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep, it's our wolf pack, there is a hell of a lot tension in between them." Inuyasha answered, he really didn't care about it.  
  
"What do you think they fought about?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Don't know and really don't care." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
Kagome stopped and whirled around to face Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU COULD AT LEAST CARE A LITTLE, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, BUT THERE ARE A LOT OF DEMONS AROUND HERE, JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO ATTACK. AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF?!?!?! Kagome snapped at the top of her voice, making Inuyasha fall over to the ground in horror.  
  
"I guess Lady Kagome felt it also." Miroku added as he watched Kagome stomp off down the path.  
  
"What happened?" Kikia asked Sango as he stepped next to her and seen Inuyasha on the ground in fear of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha said the wrong thing again and got yelled at by Kagome." She answered.  
  
"Oh, damn I thought I was scary." Kikia added, she walked past Sango and in behind Inuyasha. "You know, you deserved that." She remarked looking down at him.  
  
Inuyasha shot his head up to her and just glared at her.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well you should know better by now then to get Kagome mad at you." Kikia answered.  
  
"What? What do you know?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"More then you think." Kikia replied, "oh and one more thing, I would stop her if I were you."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Well because she's headed back to the well, just look at the direction she's going." Kikia added as she pointed to Kagome, who was heading in a northwest direction.  
  
"Oh shit." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and ran after Kagome.  
  
"What was that all about?" Koga asked, finally talking to her.  
  
Kikia didn't answer, she was still mad at him for yelling at her.  
  
Miroku walked over to Kikia and said something that he shouldn't have, because he got pouched in the gut and kicked in the middle.  
  
Kikia walked away, leaving Miroku on the ground in pain.  
  
"I warned you Miroku that if you tried anything, you would have more then your wind tunnel to worry about." Kikia replied and walked into the forest, disappearing from view.  
  
Koga took a couple of steps away from Miroku and just started cracking up.  
  
"What is so funny?" Miroku gasped, trying to not pass out.  
  
"She's right you know."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
Koga bent down to the ground as Miroku finally sat down. Koga looked straight into his eyes and replied.  
  
"When she said that you would have more to worry about then your wind tunnel."  
  
".. Where are you getting at Kouga?.."  
  
"What I mean to say is.." Kouga stood up walked back over to Miroku again and bent down to his level. "Try anything like that again and I promise you, it wont be the wind tunnel of yours that kills ya." Kouga threatened.  
  
Miroku jerked back in fear as Kouga stood up and started in Kikia's direction.  
  
"Oh that isn't very good Miroku." Shippo replied, popping out from Miroku's and hopped in his lap. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Whoa a hell of a lot of tension between the gang. I hope I know what I'm doing with this? JM:: 


	6. Sesshoumaru Returns

::Whoa ok I'm very, very ,very sorry for the huge ass wait for this chapter, but I sort of lost my mind for a few weeks and couldn't remember where I put any part of this story. So it's sort of tacky, but please don't yell at me. I haven't watched Inuyasha in months and I forgot how to spell a few names. So please read it and review I want to know if any one has hung with me on this. R&R PLEASE JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6. Sesshoumaru returns.  
  
Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from Kagome and watched her lean over the well to her time.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha, I'm suck of him." Kagome growled as she sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"So are you going to leave every time you and Inuyasha have a fight?" A voice asked her.  
  
Kagome jerked back in shock but didn't reply, just stared down into the dark well.  
  
"Well answer me Kagome!" The voice snapped and a woman stepped out of the forest and over to Kagome.  
  
The woman was wearing a white and red outfit, she had long black hair and if you look just right she and Kagome look almost the same.  
  
'Kikiyo?' Inuyasha questioned to himself, 'What is she doing here?'  
  
"Leave me alone Kikiyo." Kagome screamed, still looking into the well.  
  
"Come, come Kagome, you shouldn't be hard on Inuyasha." Kikiyo replied.  
  
"Why would you care?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"I don't... I just.....I don't want Inuyasha dead before I have a chance to kill him myself." Kikiyo answered "I think you should talk to him." Kikiyo pointed behind Kagome over to Inuyasha. Then disappeared into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha jerked back in shock, how did she know he was there?  
  
Then he remembered that she could sense him, so slowly he walked out from behind the tree he was hiding under and started towards Kagome.  
  
"Stay away from me Inuyasha." Kagome screamed at him and stood up on the ledge of the well.  
  
Inuyasha continued towards her, never slowly down. He stopped a foot or so away from her and stared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome snapped.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, just started towards her again, but this time Kagome leaded back into the well and fell in.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to the well and grabbed Kagome's hand, before she could disappear.  
  
"Not this time." Inuyasha growled and pulled her back up.  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha. I'm going back to me own time and this time I'm staying.  
  
"I don't think so." Inuyasha replied as he pulled her out of the well and dropped her in front of him.  
  
"Let go of me." Kagome screamed in Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"No I wont." Inuyasha yelled back, this time pushing back into the forest away from the well.  
  
Kagome calmed down a little, but she was still struggling against Inuyasha grip. The more she struggled the harder he squeezed, but didn't use all of his strength; he didn't want to break her wrist.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome back towards the group, even though neither one wanted to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Half-breed got Kagome." Kikia asked herself as she stopped when she sensed Inuyasha.  
  
Kikia was walking along the river shore when Kouga stepped next to her. She looked up at him, but didn't say a word.  
  
Kouga knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it. He never was one to say sorry, but in this case neither is Kikia.  
  
"Look...Kikia."  
  
Kikia stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Now just leave me alone." Kikia snapped and started into the water.  
  
'This is going to be harder then I thought.' Kouga said in his head, 'but here goes.'  
  
"Look Kikia..I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"So that's not why I'm not talking to you." Kikia snapped as she ducked under the water and disappeared from Kouga's sight.  
  
A few seconds later Kikia resurfaced and waded in the water.  
  
"If it's not about that, then what is it about?"  
  
"Just forget about it." Kikia answered as she stared into the sky, watching the birds fly over head. "I wonder what it's like to fly?" Kikia questioned to herself, but Kouga heard her.  
  
"It's pure freedom." Kouga added.  
  
"I bet it is." Kikia replied as she swam over to Kouga and stopped just in arms length from him. "Hey Kouga?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I'm mean?"  
  
"Uh?.....Wh-what?" Kouga stuttered.  
  
"Do you think I'm mean? I mean the way I treat people."  
  
"Well.....uh.....um....I'm not quite sure?" Kouga answered afraid he might say the wrong thing and get hit for it.  
  
"Forget it, it was a stupid question." Kikia replied and without warning jumped out of the river and started back into the woods, leaving Kouga by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is going to be harder then I thought." Miroku replied as he watched Kikia disappear into the woods.  
  
"I see what you mean." Sango added. "So how are we going to get Kikia and Kouga together, when it seems impossiable?" She questioned.  
  
"Sango, Sango, nothing is impossialble, improbable, but never impossiable." Miroku answered.  
  
"Just what have you have in mind?" Sango asked.  
  
"You'll see, now let's go find Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku finished and he and Sango followed after Kikia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're never going to get together, over my dead body." Sesshoumaru said as he started in Kouga's direction.  
  
He walked out of the woods and stopped a few feet away from Kouga.  
  
Kouga shot to his feet and stared into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you want?" Kouga snapped.  
  
"What I want? What I want is Kikia, but that's doesn't seem to be happening, so I guess I'll get to you, before she does. Or is it she already has gotten to you?" Sesshoumaru replied as he once again started towards Kouga.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Kouga snapped as he prepared to fight.  
  
"Calm yourself wolf. I'm not here to fight....yet. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me? How can you help me?"  
  
"In more ways then you think." Sesshoumaru laughed as he finally stopped a foot away from Kouga. "Now you can take me help, or you can not, but then I'll have to kill you."  
  
"Kill me? In your dreams."  
  
"Oh that is were your wrong....I don't dream, not anymore at least....Is there a place where we could go to talk?"  
  
"I'm through talking." Kouga snapped and charged towards Sesshoumaru, but he moved and Kouga fell to the ground hard.  
  
"What was that? You call that an attack?"  
  
"Don't taunt me." Kouga growled as he once again ran towards Sesshoumaru and once again missed.  
  
"You had better stopped, before you get yourself hurt. Wolf."  
  
Kouga spin around and faced Sesshoumaru, but couldn't move, nor speak. A bright red light suddenly appeared and engulfed both Kouga and Sesshoumaru, leaving the spot they were at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::There you go I hope you like it. I sort of thought of it at the top of my head while I was listening to Linkin Park. ^_____^JM:: 


End file.
